Digimon Tamers- Eclipse
by TK 10456
Summary: I have altered Takato greatly into a character from my mind, anyways this is my version of Digimon Tamers, fortunatley, I only altered one character and now he has mysterious powers, more answers will be revealed in Future chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or Gundam Wing and never will.  
  
Digimon Tamers- Eclipse  
  
Let me make a quote before I start my story . . .  
  
"History is much like an Endless Waltz, the three beats of War, Peace, and Revolution continue on forever"  
  
Quote: Mari Meia Kushrenada  
  
Chapter 1- it begins . . ..  
  
" Ha ha, without your digivolve card your Greymon will easy prey for Maildramon!" Nick's friend Raymond stated as he set down his option eater card, making Nick's digivolve card utterly useless, Nick racked his brain as he once again fell prey to that card he hated so much that had been used on him by Raymond in the past 2 matches, and with Maildramons defeat of Greymon Raymond won the match," Man I loathe that card!" Nick said as he started picking up his cards while thinking of ways to beat Raymond BEFORE he gets down his damned option eater card.  
  
" Hey Nick, you hyped bout Digimon Season 3 (No, Not Digimon Tamers)? ", Raymond said as he picked up his cards "No...not really, Digimon 02 is still going to be better by the time Tamers is done." Nick Replied as he put his cards into his cardholder "Yeah right Nick, I think 03 is going to blow 02 out of the water." Raymond said back in response to what Nick had said. Nick started to walk away from the table that they were playing on in West Shijuku Park, but before Nick left the range in which Raymond could no longer hear his voice, he shouted at Raymond " I want a rematch tomorrow at the usual time!" Raymond shouted back " Alright, you got yourself a match, see ya tomorrow Nick!"  
  
About thirty minutes later, back at Nick's apartment . . .  
  
" Mom, I'm home", Nick said as he walked in the front door, but instead of hearing his mom call back, he found a note on the counter " Nick, I had to run a quick errand at the bank, I'll be back a little later " the note had said on it. "Hmm . . . speaking of which, I wonder what time it is " Nick  
  
Glanced at the clock, it read 1628 Hours (4:28 P.M) " Oh crap " he said as he rushed towards the living room, grabbing the remote as he passed by it " I am nearly missing Digimon " he said as he flopped onto the couch and pressed the "on" button on the remote, turning on the TV. Fortunately, he just missed what happened recently on digimon " whew, good thing I didn't miss digimon altogether " Nick said as the intro started, about midway through the intro, something strange happened, the screen started glowing very brightly " uh oh, I don't like the look of this " just as Nick finished talking, the screen fired a mid sized energy bolt at him " OH NO, I'm toast! " just before the energy bolt hit him, he felt a rush of unknown energy coarse through him, and the energy bolt got deflected and it hit a nearby picture, frying it into blackened ash. " What, What, What the heck just happened? " Nick said a bit shaken up as he quickly turned the TV set off. " Umm . . .. Ok, I think I  
will finish up the work on my digimon I was working on " He muttered as he walked into his room and shut his Door. Nick sat down at the desk in his room and grabbed his notepad and colored pencils, the Digimon on the Notepad looked like an upright Timber wolf but it had black war paint on its face and long claws on its upper arms paws " Hmm, let see now, what should his name be " Nick thought as he looked at his finished work, he then remembered the name of a wolf named Fernir who was an Esper on FF3 " That's it! His name is Fernirmon" Nick said to himself " Lets see here, his attack needs a name, it summons a small meteor shower to destroy his opponent so it should be called . . .. Astro Crush, that's pretty self-descriptive " Nick said as he finished drawing him attacking and his stats. As soon as he finished drawing Fernirmon, a bright blue light started coming from his cardholder, he was curious as to what the light was so he opened his cardholder and saw the card at the  
front of his deck was glowing bright blue, when Nick grabbed the card, it turned all blue and in the middle of it had what looked like a yellow dinosaur's head poking out from behind a yellow D. " Never seen this card before, I'll use my card reader to ID it " Nick said as he grabbed his card reader from his nightstand, he swiped it through it and the Reader went nuts, it started displaying all sorts of stuff it never did before and then it began glowing, it then transformed into something else, Nick looked at the new object in his hand with awe " whoa . . . . Could this be, it looks like a digivice . . .."? He pressed a button that looked like an arrow pointing right " Hmm . . .. No data in it. I wonder what would happen if " he grabbed the notepad that Fernirmon was drawn on and tried swiping it through what he assumed was the place you swiped cards, but the notepad got stuck ".... Odd, it's stuck " when Nick finished his sentence, the D-Power began scanning the notepad,  
ripping the pages off the notepad as it scanned and when it finally finished the scanning procedure, a egg appeared on the D- Power's screen and it was pulsating " Whoa . . .I created a digi-egg . . .." then he chuckled at his previous thought. A loud noise broke his thoughts, it was a Woman screaming " Uh oh, I guess mom found the charred painting from that psycho energy bolt " he put the D-power on his desk and turned off his light, going into the living room to explain to his mom how this happened, though he knew his mom would never believe him, it was worth a shot anyways...  
  
Later that night at about 2354 Hours (11:54 P.M)  
  
Nick was sleeping peacefully, it was around midnight when he started having this weird dream, though it seemed like it was real, he was Hovering in the air above a intersection in Downtown Shijuku and he saw this Girl in a tan trench coat facing down a . . . . . a Lynxmon, she took off the sunglasses she was wearing " Why would somebody wear sunglasses in the middle of a rainy day? " he thought to himself as he watched intently, a Fox Like Digimon appeared behind the girl and she said " Its Renamon versus Lynxmon " the Girl said as she stepped aside and the Fox Digimon known as Renamon charged at Lynxmon, Renamon Scored a series of successful kicks on Lynxmon before he got a good hit in, which sent Renamon flying a good twenty feet into the air before she landed again " Time to finish this " the girl said, she pulled out a D-power that was exactly like his, except his was silver and hers was blue, she pulled out a digimon card and swiped it through her D-Power, before she  
swiped it though, he ID'ed the as a Hyperchip card, Renamon Glowed briefly and then Leaped high into the air and launched her attack " Diamond Storm! " she shouted and thousands of diamond shards surrounded her and then blasted Lynxmon and to no surprise, destroyed him.  
  
The next morning, at 0636 Hours Zulu  
  
Nick woke up, and very surprisingly, he had cold water on his face " When I dreamed, was I actually at the battlefield? " he thought to himself as he whipped the water off his face, he got ready for school, and pocketed his D-Power, got his back pack on, and headed out the door.  
  
So what do you think of my little version of Digimon Tamers so far, please read and review but no flames, I am only a newb at this....  
  
Next Time on Digimon Tamers- Eclipse  
  
Chapter 2- Fernirmon comes to life  
  
Ja ne till next chapter readers, sayonara ^_^ 


End file.
